Like I Think About You?
by If-I-Didn't-Know-Better
Summary: Lately, Luna has been thinking about a particular person. Does that person think about her like she thinks about him? This is a song fic set to/inspired by "Do You Think About Me?" by Carrie Underwood. MULTI-CHAPTER.


**AN: Fic, that goes to/is inspired by "Do You Think About Me?" By Carrie Underwood. Flawless song. Go check it out. In fact, go check out the whole Blown Away album. It won't disappoint.**

Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT? I don't own Harry Potter, Carrie Underwood, this song, or anything in association.

Luna put down her quill. Stray ink marks lay on the thick hardcover-bound pages of her journal. She watched as two dirty-blonde haired youth streaked past her in league with a pudgy, muddy-pawed retriever puppy. Luna smiled to herself. This was rare, as of lately.

Since Rolf had left, life had been hard. Luna had had to resort back to working at The Quibbler again, something she didn't consider a bad thing but printing papers and scraping a quill across paper wasn't exactly Luna's idea of an adventure. She knew that money would easily be a problem for a single parent of two twin boys. She considered herself lucky to have The Quibbler to work as she was writer and had the privilege to stay at home with Lorcan and Lysander almost all day, every day, with the exception of those days when she would have to turn an article in for editing.

Before Rolf left, life was great. Luna and Rolf would escape many days to adventure into different parts of Europe to find rare breeds of magical species, leaving the children under the willing care of Cho Chang, whom had always been exceptionally nice to Luna during their days at Hogwarts.

Luna had felt the coming feeling that Rolf was growing farther and farther away from Luna and the boys. Rolf had never been exceptionally close to either of their children. With remorse, Luna had remembered a few days after he left, Rolf's blank expression as Luna announced that she was pregnant.

Lately, though, Luna's mind continued to wander to another boy, that wasn't her own. A sandy-haired, green-eyed, sweet boy. Neville Longbottom.

Luna had had many daydreams about Neville, that awakened her teenage angst, that seemed almost youthful because of everything that had happened between when Luna was fifteen and now. After the war, Luna and Neville both continued with their last year at Hogwarts, which was sure to be a hell of a lot better that the one prior. The two began to stick close together because of words said and actions that had taken place during the Battle. They began to sit next to each other during any lessons that Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had together. Much to the majority of Ravenclaw house's dismay, Luna began to sit at the Gryffindor table with Neville, Ginny, and Hermione. As time progressed, Neville and Luna began to adapt feelings for each other and spoke about what each felt. Once they had both finished seventh year, each took on occupations in and out of the Ministry of Magic. Neville, with his new-found confidence and drive to make his mother and father proud, aspired and trained to become an Auror. Luna, however, wanted to work with and discover magical creatures. They both kept their relationship going, as hard as it was, with Luna half the time being on one side of the prime meridian and Neville, on the other. Things began to fall apart. And they just drifted apart.

After the second war, The Daily Prophet began to do a column on upcoming Aurors and the caught criminals each week, just to help keep making the Wizarding World feel secure. Lately, Luna began to read those columns in search of Neville's name, and Neville's name only. She saw his name printed somewhat frequently. Luna searched every day to possibly see a picture, or even something that went beyond what he was doing as an Auror.

One thing kept Luna from letting her fantasies wander off.

Did Neville think about Luna like she thought about him? Did Neville even think about Luna? As just a friend or more?

These thoughts kept Luna planted solely on the ground with her fantasies.

**AN: Yes, I know it is quite slow moving but I have to tell the whole story line. Okay? Okay.**


End file.
